


What is Sleep?

by TheDemigodPaladin



Series: Coming Home Again [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemigodPaladin/pseuds/TheDemigodPaladin
Summary: Shiro and Curtis haven't slept since Addison arrived but who cares.





	What is Sleep?

Shiro looked down at the crib. Addison was asleep now, thank god, but that didn’t mean that she was always asleep, but that didn’t mean that she’d always be like that. In a few hours, she would wake up again, hungry and desperately in need for food. Curtis was asleep, despite the fact that it was nearly noontime, after a long day at work and then coming back home to a screaming baby. Needless to say, they were exhausted. 

Exhaling, Shiro collapsed into a chair and groaned when a knock sounded at his door. Addison turned in her sleep and Shiro took a breath. He opened the door and put a finger to his lips when he saw Sam standing there. “Sorry to interrupt.” Sam whispered, taking a small step into the apartment. “But we’ve received a transmission from the Olkari. They’re experiencing some rough weather recently and their buildings are damaged badly.” Shiro sighed. “I can’t go Sam, you know that I can’t. Addison,” Sam held up a hand. “Shiro, I understand. I just wanted your opinion on what we should do. You’re the admiral after all.” Shiro took another breath. “Send Pidge. She knows the Olkari the best and is the best at technology.” Sam smiled. “That’s what I thought you’d say. Pidge is at the hanger now. I’ll go tell her.” Shiro smiled and waved as Sam walked out, only to collapse back on the couch when he heard Addison whimper. Curtis peeked out from around the doorway. “Who was that?” He asked sleepily, picking up Addison and giving her a bottle. “Sam.” Shiro said, walking up behind him and placing a head on Curtis’ shoulder, looking down at their daughter. “Something about the Olkari. I was in a fog for most of it.” Curtis laughed. “Shiro, get to sleep.” 

“What is sleep?”


End file.
